ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Homebrew Content
Races * Dryads (from Scales & Fur - A Race Folio v1.1) * Leonin (from Scales & Fur - A Race Folio v1.1) * Luterra (from Scales & Fur - A Race Folio v1.1) * Spellscales (from Scales & Fur - A Race Folio v1.1) * Ursine (from Scales & Fur - A Race Folio v1.1) * Vulpine (from Scales & Fur - A Race Folio v1.1) Classes * Blood Hunter (from Matthew Mercer's Blood Hunter) * Psion (from Happy Fun Hour Psion Class) * Necromancer (from Mozared's Necromancer v1.5) Subclasses Barbarian * Path of the Juggernaut (from Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting v1.1) Bard * College of the Maestro (from [https://mega.nz/#!lIhhQY5Y!XpPEzY0Vzteccxdu-Gmf_oVHESmr9H7PqTVpvq52PxA Bardic College - College of the Maestro]) * College of the Pistolero (from Bardic College - College of the Pistolero) Cleric * Blood Domain (from Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting v1.1) Fighter * Gunslinger (from Fighter Archetype - Gunslinger) Monk * Way of the Enclave (from Monastic Tradition - Way of the Enclave) Rogue * Sniper (from Roguish Archetype - Sniper) Sorcerer * Runechild (from Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting v1.1) Wizard * School of Warding (from Arcane Tradition - School of Warding) Feats Storm of Rhagorak Prerequisite: Tiefling You learn to call on the storm to serve your commands. You gain the following benefits: * Increase your Intelligence or Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * When you roll thunder or lightning damage for a spell you cast, you can reroll any roll of 1 on the thunder/lightning damage dice, but you must use the new roll, even if it is another 1. * Whenever you cast a spell that deals thunder or lightning damage, you can cause lightning to wreathe you until the end of your next turn. The sparks don’t harm you or your possessions, and they shed bright light out to 30 feet and dim light for an additional 30 feet. While the electricity is present, any creature within 5 feet of you that hits you with a melee attack takes 1d4 lightning damage Spelldriver Prerequisite: Character level 8th or higher Through intense focus, training, and dedication, you’ve harnessed the techniques of rapid spellcasting. You are no longer limited to only one non-cantrip spell per turn. However, should you cast two or more spells in a single turn, only one of them can be of 3rd level or higher. Thrown Arms Master You’ve honed your ability to lob weaponry into the fray, including weapons not meant for ranged combat. You gain the following benefits: * Increase your Strength or Dexterity score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * Simple and martial melee weapons without the thrown property can be treated as if they have the thrown property. One-handed weapons have a range of 20/60, while two-handed weapons have a range of 15/30. * Weapons that naturally have the thrown property increase their range by +20/+40. * When you miss with a thrown weapon attack using a light weapon, the weapon immediately boomerangs back into your grasp. Firearm Specialist You are adept at using firearms effectively in the heat of battle or elsewhere. * You gain proficiency with Firearms. * If you roll a misfire on an attack with a firearm, you can use your reaction to roll a d20. If the number rolled is higher than the weapon's misfire score, the firearm does not misfire. You cannot use this feature of this feat again until you complete a short or long rest. * When you use the Attack action and attack with a one-handed weapon, you can use a bonus action to attack with a loaded firearm with the light property that you are holding. Flash Recall Prerequisite: The ability to prepare spells and cast at least one spell You’ve developed the ability to instantly recall an unprepared spell in moments of sudden necessity. As an action, you can instantly prepare a spell from your available class spell list (or spellbook, if you prepare spells from one) that you did not have prepared. This spell choice must be of a level for which you have spell slots. You then lose preparation of a different spell of your choice of equal or higher spell level. If you are multiclassed, you can only Flash Recall spells from a class that prepares spells. Once you use this ability, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Gambler Spending countless hours winning and losing coin in ale-stained taverns has forged you into a consummate gambler and chance-seeking addict. You gain the following benefits and features: * Increase your Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * You gain proficiency with two types of gaming sets of your choice. * You have advantage on Charisma (Deception) checks to bluff opponents in games of chance, and Charisma (Persuasion) checks to convince others to join you for a game. * You have a reputation as a card shark in some circles.Some folks may avoid playing you for this reason, while other higher-stakes gamblers may seek you out specifically. * When you take the Carousing downtime action, you may reroll your result once, but must keep the results of the second roll. Mystic Conflux Through your repeated exposure to the natural flow of arcane magic throughout Ygdren, you’ve adapted to attune with additional enchantments, though the process can be physically taxing. You gain the following benefits: * You have advantage on Intelligence (Arcana) checks when investigating the nature of a magical object or device. * You can now be attuned to a maximum of four magical items, rather than the normal limit of three. Other attunement limitations still apply. Additional Supplements * ''The Compendium of Forgotten Secrets - Awakening v1.6 ''(Subject to Approval) * ''Xanathar's Lost Notes to Everything Else ''(Subject to Approval) Category:Misc